Winter Wonderland
by loki-dokey
Summary: Klaine Kid!Fic - Snow falls upon Lima, inducing a fantasmagorically fun day for one well-padded and one well-dressed - as always - little ten year olds. Glee.


The first snowball to be thrown that cold, crisp winter's day was by none other than Noah Puckerman, who managed to pitch an excellent shot at Kurt Hummel as he stepped carefully out of his house, padding down the ice-ridden steps. It hit him square in the stomach, and he snapped his head around to look for his attacker. Noah – or Puck to his friends – ran cackling down the street away from Kurt. Kurt huffed and glared after the boy. Finn threw open the door behind him and sped down the steps, almost pushing Kurt face-first into the snow that lay thick upon the ground.

"Sorry bro!" Finn called back, chasing after Puck and yelling at him to "wait up!" Kurt sighed angrily at the way he was being treated on such a mystical, glistening day, but his face lit up when he heard a familiar voice call his name.  
>"Kurt! Hey! Kurt!" The well-dressed ten year old span around to see his best friend waddling down the sidewalk to his house, clothed in layer upon layer of thick woollen sweaters and chunky black snow boots. Covering his ears were a pair of fluffy blue ear muffs, and on his hands were some well-worn mittens. His cheeks were red and chapped with the cold, and Kurt bounded towards him, gathering up a handful of snow along the way. Blaine's eyes widened. "Oh no you don't!" he hissed, then began laughing as Kurt fired unsuccessfully after him all around Kurt's front yard. Blaine ended up slipping and landing on his ass, and Kurt giggled as he sat down beside him, lying back and beginning to move about in the snow. Blaine stood.<p>

"…What are you doing?" Blaine asked, cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

"Making snow angels, of course!" Kurt replied, grinning and trying to spread his arms and legs even further. Blaine waited and watched until Kurt had finished, and when Kurt stood he gasped.

"Oh wow! It really _is _a snow angel!"

"I told you so! Why don't you make one?" Blaine ended up making multiple snow angels, ending up with his hair full of twinkling white snow. Kurt managed to brush it all out. He then began rolling a small snowball around in the snow.

"Oooh! Let me help make a snowman!" Blaine squeaked, and together they worked the snow and produced two huge – compared to them – snow balls. They stood for a while, looking at them.

"How are we going to get the head onto the body?" Kurt wondered aloud, biting his dried lip. Blaine's gaze lingered on in contemplatively.

"We'll just have to work together as hard as we can," he confirmed decidedly, and scooped his hands under the compacted ball of ice. Kurt followed suit and they almost dropped it as they lifted it up and onto the body. They both stood back proudly and smiled at each other. Kurt clapped his gloved hands together.

"Time to dress him up!" he squealed, disappearing into the house and reappearing just seconds later with an armful of different items. Blaine snatched the carrot and shoved it into the snowman's face for a nose. They spent at least half an hour decorating him, because Kurt kept changing things around and saying that "this hat just isn't his style," or "no Blaine, that's not where the rocks should go!" By rocks, he meant the small ones that they had been using for eyes and his mouth. Eventually they stepped back, about to admire their handiwork, when Kurt's hands flew to his mouth.

"He doesn't have a scarf!" Instantly he ripped off his own and wrapped it around. "There." Kurt shivered. Blaine saw. He slipped off his scarf and wound it around Kurt's slender, pale neck. Kurt blinked at him. "Don't! You're gonna be cold now!" But Blaine shrugged.

"I'd rather I died from being frozen than you. You're far too pretty to die." Kurt smiled a little.

"You're far prettier than I am," he muttered, his hand catching in Blaine's and he kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Boys!" Burt's voice called out into the yard from the front door. They turned. "There's some hot cocoa in here if you want it!" Smacking their lips, they bounded inside and kicked off all of their soggy clothing. Their hands didn't separate as they gently sipped their steaming drinks until Puck and Finn burst into the room, dripping wet and laughing hard. Carole ordered them back into the hall so they could strip out of their jackets and boots. Eventually the small family - plus Puck and Blaine – were huddled in the small living room, drinking cocoa by the fire that Burt had brought to life. They'd been out in the snow for hours, and it had exhausted them. Blaine leant against Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt didn't realise when his friend drifted off to sleep, because he was already in a snow-filled dreamland of his own.


End file.
